


behind closed doors

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Battle of Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Dark Hermione Granger, Depression, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world ravaged by war, people do what it takes to stay afloat. It doesn't matter the price topay for survival or for your loved ones even if the price will later kill a part of your being. Over the years, many things have happened and everyone has experienced different things from the beginning of the war and even until now, the world they once knew to be safe and loving had turned upside down going against everything they thought they knew and believed. They had to watch their friends, family, profesores die and have no idea how to cope after the war, children are broken, scared, scared.  And it only gets worse when they get word that they are to be expected to return to the place that was once their safe haven but now a part of their worst reminders and nightmares, the place where they not got stripped of their childhood but also were converted into soldiers to throwed to fight in battlefield at only still teenagers.And when it comes down to it, the two of them are no exception, in fact they may be even more broken than the rest of their piers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	behind closed doors

**  
  
**

  
  


__   
  



End file.
